


A different kind of danger (in the daylight)

by Ischa



Series: Intimate Obsessions [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Age Play, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Kink, Multi, Polyamory, Revenge, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampires, halloween 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:21:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8441986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: Tim's past catches up with him. His Sire isn't happy about Tim creating new vampires and hooking up with vigilantes. 
  “Because I am a responsible adult.”
  
  Watching Jason eat made Tim's veins scream. “Jason-”
  
  “I know, right? When did that happen? Me, the responsible one? I reckon around the time I met you.”
  
  Tim licked his lips. “Please finish that Danish.”
  
  Jason looked at the Danish and then at Tim. “Sure...” he grinned. He finished the Danish in a few bites and then bared his throat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Beta: Icalynn. Thank you so much.  
> This part concludes the main story, but there is an epilogue in the making that will resolve the last few unanswered questions and a coda that is set 13 years later.

~One~

Tim stumbled into the living room and collapsed on the couch. It had been a grueling few hours and now that the sun was up he could feel his strength being drained out of him. He felt unreasonably hungry too. 

“You're back late,” Jason said as he entered, through the front door, Tim noticed. 

“Long night.” 

“Did you eat?” 

“No,” Tim admitted. 

Jason sighed and it was too loud to Tim's ears. “You're forever on Dick's case about this shit and then you do it yourself.” 

“I know. Did you eat?” 

Jason kicked the door shut and then walked over to where Tim was sitting. He sat down on the coffee table and held out a bag with deliciously smelling baked goods to Tim. “Yeah, I did and I am going to do it again. Right now,” with that he took out a Danish and bit into it. “Because I am a responsible adult.”

Watching Jason eat made Tim's veins scream. “Jason-”

“I know, right? When did that happen? Me, the responsible one? I reckon around the time I met you.”

Tim licked his lips. “Please finish that Danish.”

Jason looked at the Danish and then at Tim. “Sure...” he grinned. He finished the Danish in a few bites and then bared his throat. 

It made Tim's heartbeat spike. Tim leaned in and kissed it gently. Jason moaned. “You're going to taste all sweet now,” Tim whispered and then he bit. Jason did indeed taste sweet from all the sugar he had most likely been eating while out on patrol. Once Tim had enough, Jason grabbed him and pulled him onto his lap. He kissed Tim hard and that always got to Tim like nothing else when Jason licked his own taste (semen or blood or sweat) out of Tim's mouth. 

“You always taste sweet,” Jason replied. 

Tim groaned. “Stop talking and fuck me.”

“I can multitask,” Jason said, but he was already unbuttoning his fly and then Tim's too. 

Tim's mind blanked out for a bit while Jason was stroking them both to completion.

He shuddered through his orgasm and let Jason kiss him senseless. 

“You're done,” Jason whispered once they came down from the high. 

Tim nodded. “Yeah...”

Jason picked him up and carried him to the bedroom. Tim was too tired to protest, besides it was nice. 

“Sleep now,” Jason said. 

“Okay,” Tim replied and then he was out like a light. 

~+~

“You're up,” Dick said as Tim padded into the kitchen. He felt a lot better. But he figured everyone would after food, sex, and a good few hours of sleep. 

“Yeah,” Tim replied, sitting down at the kitchen table with Dick. 

Dick was obviously working on a case, or had been working on a case, because right now he was frowning at the wall. “Dick?”

“Bruce called while you were sleeping.” 

“What did he want?” Tim asked, because Bruce Wayne had mostly left them alone after Dick's big confession. 

“Dinner.” 

“Dinner?” Tim repeated. 

“Yes, he invited us to dinner.” 

“He does realize that we don't eat, right?” 

“I told him we can take fluids, Alfred came up with Finnish blood soup.” 

“Sounds yummy,” Tim said. He reached out and curled his fingers around Dick's on the table. “Do you want to go?” 

“Do you want to go?” Dick asked. 

Tim shrugged. “He was civil to me, Dick. I don't mind. What about Jason?” 

“I haven't had the opportunity to tell Jay yet,” Dick said. 

“He out again?” Tim asked. All of them had their own rooms for when they needed to be alone for a while. But Jason liked to go for walks now to clear his head. Sometimes he would kick some ass in civvies and come back grinning like a loon. Tim liked seeing Jason happy. 

“Yeah, he went out two hours ago. I got off the phone with Bruce a few minutes ago.” 

“So, I'm the first to get the good news. I mean, it seems like good news to me. He wants us in his house and I know that he and Jason have a complicated relationship.” 

Dick sighed, putting his head on the tabletop. “Understatement of the century. That's why I'm afraid Jay will think there is more to the invite than Bruce just wanting to see us.” 

“What do you think?” Tim asked. He was pretty sure that Bruce Wayne had another reason for the invitation. If Tim were in his place he would have a lot of questions about this whole thing. 

“That Bruce is Bruce is Bruce,” Dick said. 

“But you want to go?” 

“Yeah.” Dick said. 

“Why?” 

“I want to believe in him,” Dick answered. 

Tim smiled. “Then we will go. We will have Finnish blood soup and Jason will enjoy Alfred's cooking and then we will deal with whatever Bruce Wayne wants to talk about.” 

“We will have to tell Damian.” 

“Don't you think Bruce told him already?” Tim asked.

Dick shrugged. “Bruce likes to keep secrets, I don't know what he’s told Damian. I never wanted to lie to Damian, but...we haven't seen each other since I became a vampire and started my little revenge mission. It didn't seem like something you should tell your sibling over the phone.” 

“I see,” Tim said. He did understand it. Damian was Dick's little brother. Everything that Jason hadn't been at the time when Jason had been Robin. Dick didn’t want to make the same mistakes again. And he hadn't, Tim knew. But now things were different. Dick was different. “I'm sure Jason will agree to dinner, Dick.” 

“For me,” Dick said. 

Tim nodded. They both knew it after all. There were a lot of things Jason would do for Dick. The both of them really, but then the same went for Dick and him. They’d do anything for Jason as well. 

~+~

“Fuck no,” Jason said, pacing the living room. He was only half out of his vigilante suit and there was at least one gun and three knives still on him. Not that Tim was afraid Jason would use them in the apartment (much). 

“We have to tell Damian at least,” Dick said. 

“Now you're thinking about that brat?” Jason replied hotly. “He totally slipped your mind when we were hunting the people who killed you.” 

“He didn't slip my mind,” Dick protested. 

Jason raised a skeptical eyebrow. By now Tim knew all of Jason's expressions. And labeled them in his head accordingly. 

“No? You were thinking about Robin a lot while you were killing people?”

Dick winced. Tim knew that Dick hadn't killed anyone since that time he had taken his revenge on the people who had tortured and killed him. But he also knew that Dick would most likely kill the person who had bought the video that had been made of his torture and murder. Once they found that bastard and it was harder than Tim thought it would be. 

“I wasn’t thinking about him then, but he didn't slip my mind, Jason. You never slipped my mind either. Even if I hadn't been there for you. Even though I was a horrible big brother back when you were Robin.”

Jason sighed and closed his eyes briefly. “Dirty.” He said, looking at Dick again. 

“Just because I don't use it often, it doesn't mean I don't know how, Jay.” 

“Does that brat mean that much to you?” 

“Jay, he's my brother.” 

“B invited Tim too?” Jason asked. 

“Yes, he did,” Tim answered before Dick could. 

“And you're cool with going?” 

“It's just dinner,” Dick cut in. 

Jason gave him a hard look. “You and I both know it isn't just dinner. He wants something.” 

“What? You think he's gonna strap me down and do some medical research? Take me apart to see how I work now?” Dick challenged. 

It was a terrifying prospect, Tim thought. 

“I think you just spooked Tim, Dick,” Jason said. 

Dick looked at him and his eyes softened. “Bruce won't, Tim.” 

“I'm not afraid,” Tim said. He wasn't, not really. He might not have super-strength during daylight hours, but he wasn't helpless either. He had been trained by the best. He had taken on scumbags meaner and bigger than himself. And he knew that Jason would never let anything happen to Dick. 

“You don't have to be, because if he tries something I will shoot him,” Jason said and Tim could tell that he meant it. 

“Jason!” Judging by Dick's tone he knew it too. 

“You're coming to dinner then?” Tim asked. 

“Yeah,” Jason said. 

~+~

Tim had never been to the Wayne Mansion before. He had looked over to it once upon a time, wishing he could be friends with the boys that lived there. And now that he wasn't that boy anymore, now that he wasn't even human anymore, he had been invited into the Manor. 

“Nervous?” Jason asked from the front seat. They were just about to park in front of the main door. 

“No,” Tim said. 

Jason smirked. “This is a dream come true for you, isn't it?” 

Tim nodded. “Yeah.” Up close the mansion was even more imposing and magnificent. He got out of the car and inhaled the clean, sweet air. There were some night blooming plants in the garden. 

Jason grabbed his hand and pulled him close, to whisper in his ear. “Did you think about being fucked against the wood paneling?” 

Tim knew he was blushing and it was really stupid. They had been fucking in all kinds of locations over the last few months. 

“Did you?” Dick said from a few feet away. 

Jason looked at him and smirked. “Yeah, I did.” 

“Jay,” Tim said just as the door opened and Alfred Pennyworth appeared on the steps. 

“Ah, Master Dick, Masters Jason and Timothy. Right on time.” 

“We're gonna pick that up later,” Jason said and dragged Tim to the door. 

Bruce Wayne was already in the dining room. He smiled when he saw them. Tim smiled back automatically. 

“Dick, Jason, so glad you could make it.” 

Dick hugged Bruce and Jason just nodded in his direction before he grabbed a chair. Tim offered his hand and Bruce took it without any hesitation. 

“Where is Damian?” Dick asked as he sat down. 

“Upstairs, he wanted to finish some project,” Bruce replied. 

“Did you tell him?” Jason cut in. 

Tim looked from him to Bruce. 

“I told him that there were some changes happening,” Bruce answered. 

“Okay...” Jason said, rolling his eyes. “You've been avoiding it then.” 

“No, I just don't think it's my place to tell Damian-”

“Tell me what?” Damian asked, because the boy could only be Damian Wayne. The resemblance to his father was uncanny. His skin was darker but the eyes, mouth, and scowl where all Bruce Wayne. 

“Damian,” Dick said, leaping from his chair and hugging the boy. 

“Grayson,” Damian said, but Tim could detect a note of fondness in his voice. Once Dick let go he nodded at Jason. “Todd.”

“Damian,” Jason replied. 

“Drake,” Damian said. 

Tim offered him his hand as well and Damian took it. “Pleasure to meet you.” 

Damian nodded. “Tell me what?” He asked looking at them all. 

“Better tell him before dinner,” Jason advised.

“Tell me what?” Damian said again. “And you know how I just love to repeat myself, Grayson.”

“Well, there has been a few things happening. Me and Jason-”

“Yes, I know, you are – involved. Drake too, as far as I understand. It's called a three-way relationship.”

Tim smiled. “Yes, it is and yes we are.” 

Damian nodded. “Anything else I need to know?”

“As a matter of fact yes,” Dick said. He took a deep breath. Tim knew that it was still difficult for him to tell the story of his torture, murder, and rebirth. 

“He's a vampire,” Jason cut in. 

Dick blinked. “Yes, that.” 

Damian looked at him sharply. “Is that a joke?” 

“No,” Dick said. “Tim is one too.” 

“How long?” 

“A few months,” Dick answered. 

Damian looked at his father. “You knew.”

“Yes,” Bruce replied. 

Damian's mouth was a thin line of displeasure. “I imagine that is the reason why Pennyworth is cooking blood soup?”

“Yeah,” Dick said. “I can only drink fluids.” 

“We're saving a lot on groceries now,” Jason threw in.

“That money goes to orphans surely?” Damian asked. 

“Ammo,” Jason replied, shrugging. 

Damian nodded like he approved. “I'm not eating that blood soup,” he said as he sat down at the table. 

“Of course not, Master Damian,” Alfred Pennyworth said, appearing magically from somewhere.  
Now that Tim was seeing him in action he could absolutely believe that English butlers were trained by ninjas. 

They sat down to dinner, but Tim knew that Damian was hardly satisfied with that short pre-dinner conversation. He wouldn’t have been satisfied if he were in Damian's place. Dick and he would have to talk about it after dinner. 

Dinner was mostly catching up about what had been going on in Gotham while both Jason and Dick had been away. 

Tim realized that this city was still their home, more than it had ever been for Tim. 

Gotham had shaped both Dick and Jason, but it hadn't made Tim into what he was now. But he couldn’t deny some influences, he thought wryly. Jason was commenting non-stop on his Bat-suit. Tim was constantly denying it was a Bat-suit.

After dessert Damian and Dick disappeared upstairs and he and Jason went to the library to have a drink. Mister Wayne said he would join them in a bit. 

Jason poured a whiskey and let himself fall into one of the soft leather armchairs. He put his drink on a side-table after one sip and then framed Tim with his fingers against the bookcase and French window. 

“You know this place suits you too,” he said. 

Tim smiled. “Was that a bad vampire joke?” 

Jason smiled back. “No, actually it was not.” 

“Well,” Tim said, striking a pose, “I was born into it.” 

“Yes, you were,” Jason said, getting up and grabbing Tim, pulling him in, and backing him up against the wood paneling. 

“Bad idea Jay, Mister Wayne could be coming in any second.” 

“Hmm,” Jason said and kissed him. It was a slow and gentle kiss and that fact took Tim by complete surprise. It made his heart speed up. He could feel a nice warmth flooding his system. He clutched at Jason's jacket for a few heartbeats and then he pushed Jason away. “He's standing right outside the door, isn't he?” Jason asked in a whisper against Tim's ear. 

“Yes,” Tim said and disentangled himself from Jason. 

Jason strolled over to the armchair he had been occupying before. “You can come in, we're decent.”

A moment later the door opened and Bruce Wayne entered the library. “I didn't think you would have sex in the library, Jason.”

“Well, I wouldn’t, not without Dick here. It just wouldn't be fair.” 

Tim sighed, it seemed like it would be a long night. 

~+~

“That went better than I thought,” Dick said once they were home again. 

“So, Damian is cool with your vampirism.”

“You should know that Damian isn't ever cool with anything,” Dick replied. 

Jason rolled his eyes at him and then put the leftovers away Alfred had boxed up for him. 

“You guys need to go out and grab a snack?” He asked, closing the fridge. “Because I know that the Finnish blood soup was probably divine, because Alfred made it, but I also know that you guys can't actually live on animal blood.” 

“I'm good,” Dick said. 

Tim nodded. He was good too. They had both eaten before they went to dinner. 

“Okay then, I'm beat, because I can only stand so much Bruce on any given day, you guys coming to bed?”

“Yes,” Tim said. They should catch a few hours of sleep. Especially Jason, because he was still human after all.

And they all knew that Jason slept better with someone beside him. 

~Two~

Dick stroked Tim's neck and then kneaded it gently. “You have been sitting here for hours, Tim.”  
Tim groaned as the kinks were massaged out of his neck. “New case?” Dick asked. 

They all had their own cases and pet-projects after all. “No, an old one actually. Or better an ongoing one.” 

Dick grabbed a chair and sat down next to Tim. Tim closed his eyes and just enjoyed Dick's closeness and touch. “Ah, the missing video file of Nightwing's murder?”

“Yes,” Tim said. 

“Tim-”

“I know what you’re going to say and no I am not only doing it for you. I am doing it for me too and all the other people who had endured what you did and whose death had been sold as entertainment too. They deserve justice.”

“Yes, they do, but you can't work on it every free second you have, Tim.” 

Tim sighed and closed his eyes. “I'm not. I do sleep and fuck too.”

Dick laughed softly and he was so close that his breath stirred Tim's hair. It made Tim feel warm to hear Dick laugh. 

“Want me to leave you to it?” Dick asked. 

Tim sat up and turned his head to look at Dick. “No.”

“Wanna watch a movie?”

“Yeah,” Tim replied and closed the laptop. 

They migrated to the couch and put a spy movie on. 

“You know I miss snacks,” Dick said as he pulled Tim closer, so he was lying against Dick's chest. 

“It will pass,” Tim replied. 

“Did it already?” Dick asked. 

Tim shrugged. “I just don't think about it anymore.”

“About what?” 

“My human life, Dick. And my human cravings. Things are different now. Have been for a while. But maybe it's easier for me, because I was younger when it happened.” 

“Maybe,” Dick said. 

“Maybe it's harder for you because you don't like to let things go.”

“Tim you hold on to things too, and what is more important to people,” Dick said, kissing his hair.  
Tim had no reply to that. It was true after all. He was holding on with tooth and nail to people. He snuggled deeper into Dick's body and only half watched the movie. He was pretty sure that Dick was doing exactly the same. 

They just needed a few hours to relax. And Dick had always been a touchy person. Being a vampire didn't change that part. 

~+~

Jason climbed through the window a few hours later. They were on the third movie they weren't really watching. 

“We have a door,” Dick said, without looking at Jason. 

“But where is the fun in that?” Jason asked. 

Tim smiled into Dick's chest. 

“What are you watching anyway?” Jason wanted to know, as he grabbed something from the fridge. By the noises and the smells he was making a sandwich. 

“The picture of Dorian Grey,” Tim replied. 

“You two are morbid fucks, you know that?” Jason asked. 

“Yep, we do,” Dick said, he did turn around then to look at Jason in the kitchen. “Where have you been so long?”

“Working a case,” Jason replied. It was in that tone that made clear that he didn't want to talk about the case. Not yet, or maybe never. 

“Wanna finish the movie with us? Dick can live vicariously through you?”

“Is he moaning about missing snacks again?” Jason asked. Tim could hear the amusement in his voice. 

“I wasn't moaning,” Dick said. 

“He was whining,” Tim cut in. 

Jason laughed. “I have a better idea, I will finish this sandwich, go take a shower and then I will fuck you both. How does that sound?”

“Sounds like an excellent idea to me,” Dick said. “Tim?”

“Yeah,” Tim answered. 

“Great, you two can totally start without me,” Jason said. 

Tim smiled. “Maybe we'll wait.”

“Fine with me too,” Jason said, he sat down at the kitchen table and started eating his sandwich. 

Tim could smell tomatoes and cheese, something green too. Cucumber. There was also a hint of blood on Jason. His own blood. Maybe he had nicked his finger without really noticing. The aroma was intoxicating. Suddenly Tim was so hungry for Jason. They hadn't been together with time on their hands in a while. 

Dick shifted against him and Tim could feel his cock stiffen. “Maybe,” Dick said, “We could join you in the shower?”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Tim said, because that was an awesome idea. 

~+~

I should have known, Tim thought when he staggered into their home. He activated all the security protocols before he passed out on the new and very soft rug in the living room. It would be ruined. He was ruining it by bleeding all over it.

When he woke up he was in the bedroom and Jason was chain-smoking at the other side of the room, looking out of the big window. 

Tim wanted to say his name, but he only made a pathetic noise. 

Jason’s eyes snapped to him and Tim smiled. He hoped it looked like a smile anyway. “You look like shit, how are you feeling?” 

“Like shit,” Tim rasped out. 

Jason nodded, took another drag of his cigarette and then finished it in silence. Once he was done, he came over and sat down in the chair that had been pulled to the bed. 

“I remember this,” Jason said. “You come to us like this before.”

Tim nodded, even that small movement hurt, but it was still better than trying to speak. 

“You ruined the new fancy rug I just got for the living room by bleeding all over it.”

Tim nodded again. 

“And you activated the security protocols. All of the security protocols. Dick is freaking out about it by the way.” 

Tim was pretty sure Jason was freaking out about it too, but Tim wasn’t in any state to call Jason on it. 

“Where-?”

“Where is Dick right now?” 

Tim nodded again and wished a second later he hadn’t. 

Jason sighed. “Not doing anything reckless or harsh if that’s what you’re worried about.” He smirked. “Well, not more reckless than usually, anyway. You should sleep some more. Because you really don’t look so hot right now.” 

Tim didn’t have it in him to argue with Jason. He just closed his eyes and let sleep take him. 

~+~

Tim was dreaming and he knew he was dreaming, and it made it just so much more horrible for him, because he couldn’t change a single damned thing about what was happening. It didn’t matter that it had happened so long ago. 

It still felt fresh to him. He could still feel the gnawing hunger, the bliss of the first few drops of blood on his tongue, the high when it finally hit his system. All the things he had been feeling during his first kill. 

He woke up with a gasp and a scream on his lips that he swallowed down. 

Dick was looking at him. A frown on his pretty face. 

“What day is it?” Tim asked, because it could only be day, he still felt weak and there was sunshine streaming through the window. 

“If you want to know how long you’ve been out, four days. Boy am I glad you didn’t need a catheter. Jason is glad too,” Dick replied. “What was your dream about?”

“I don’t know,” Tim lied. 

“Bullshit,” Dick said. 

“Dick-”

“It was fine before- you not talking about your past and avoiding questions, using all kinds of tactics to make us let it go-”

“You liked those tactics, they got you off,” Tim cut in. 

“You’re trying to do it right now, Tim. Do you even realize that?” Dick asked. 

Tim sighed, closed his eyes briefly. “I do. Realize it, I mean.”

Dick nodded and then his fingers were in Tim’s hair. Just stroking, massaging his scalp and being comforting. “Your past is after you, isn’t it?” 

No, Tim thought, it’s after you. But they would get Dick only over his dead fucking body. “Yeah.”

“Jason is out to grab something to eat.”

“For me?” Tim asked. 

“Yes, of course for you,” Dick replied. “You need more blood. Bags aren’t cutting it, my own blood isn’t cutting it either and I didn’t let Jay do it.” 

“Good call. I might have hurt him in my state,” Tim said. He didn’t want to admit it to himself, but he knew it was true. In the first few hours, hell, days of the healing stage, after such a blood loss, he was a danger to any source of blood, any source of food. His mind wasn’t in control. Instinct took over. 

“Once you’re all healed up we will need to talk. And I know you’re thinking about just slipping out and doing it on your own, but the last time you barely made it back home.”

“The last time I didn’t know I was under attack.”

Dick gave him an unimpressed look. “If you go, you should know that we won’t stay here. So think really carefully, what it is you want to keep in your life,” Dick said. 

The message was loud and clear. Did Tim want to keep his secrets or his lovers? 

It should have been a no-brainer really, but it wasn’t. 

“I’ll wake you once Jay is back with the blood,” Dick added and got up. 

Tim grabbed his shirt. “Don’t go.” He felt ridiculous wanting Dick to stay at his bedside, but there it was. He already made the request. 

Dick smiled and sat down again. He curled his fingers around Tim’s and stroked his skin with his thumb. It was nice, Tim drifted off to sleep again. 

~+~

There was a shiny new scar all the way down his side to his hip. It was clean and silvery and a reminder that maybe he wasn’t so immortal after all. He was tracing it with his finger gently when Jason came into the room. 

“So, you’re up,” he said. 

Tim nodded, looked at Jason through the mirror. Jason looked worn out and there was this angry pinch around his mouth. “Thank you for taking care of me.”

“Fuck Tim. Of course. You knew that the first time you came to me.”

“I- yes,” Tim replied. He knew that. He didn’t know why he felt so awkward all of a sudden around Jason. 

Jason ran a hand over his face. “Dick is in the living room, waiting for you to come out. He heard you getting out of bed, of course.”

It was night and Dick’s instincts were on full alert. This wasn’t even their beautiful penthouse. This was a safe house – one of seven Tim had all over the city. Tim didn’t remember how he got here, but was sure Dick and Jason had made it happen. 

Tim grabbed a blanket and pulled it around himself. He should probably put on some clothes, but he didn’t feel like it and it wasn’t like they had never seen him naked before. 

“Are you hungry?” Dick asked once Tim emerged from the bedroom. 

Tim nodded. He was. He would be for the next few days, until his body had healed itself completely. 

“Sit down, I’ll grab you a blood-bag or two,” Jason said. 

“Two,” Tim replied and curled up on the couch. 

Once Jason was back and Tim had torn into the first blood-bag he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

Dick and Jason were waiting him out. He could feel their eyes on him. He didn’t even know where to start. 

“Tim-” Jason said, getting impatient after minutes of heavy silence. 

“I don’t know where to begin,” Tim admitted. 

“Who hurt you?” Dick asked. 

“His name is Alexander,” Tim answered. 

“Was he the one who attacked you months ago too?” Jason wanted to know. 

“No, that had been two of his – boys.” 

Jason made a face like he swallowed something rotten. Tim could relate. 

“And this Alexander?” Dick prompted. 

“Is the one who made me.” 

“You once said you wanted to kill him, but that you weren’t strong enough,” Dick said. “I can hardly imagine you’re strong enough now.”

“I’m not,” Tim replied. 

“Not on your own, no,” Jason clued in, because that was how Jason thought. “But you’re not alone now. You have Dick now.”

Tim nodded. “Yeah.”

“But, you only made me after the first attack,” Dick said. 

“That wasn’t Alexander. He had given up on me being what he wanted me to be, or maybe he had still been waiting for me to come around, I don’t know. I don’t care. Point is the boys who attacked me did it on their own accord. Alexander had nothing to do with it.” 

“Were you in love with him?” Jason asked. 

Tim closed his eyes briefly. “I think I was.” 

“Was he in love with you?” Dick wanted to know. 

“Hell, if I know,” Tim replied, curling into a ball and slinging his arms around his knees. He didn’t want to talk about Alexander. He didn’t want to remember that time. And he sure as hell didn’t want to talk about what came after. When everything went to hell. 

“How did you meet?” 

“My parents met him, he was charming, he was handsome, he still is. We don’t change after all. He gained their trust and let me tell you my parents weren’t trusting people.”

“So he what, seduced you?”

Tim shrugged. “Maybe, he made me feel special and interesting, he spent time with me, seemed interested in what I thought and said. Seemed interested in my future.”

“You were sixteen,” Dick said like that meant something. 

It only meant Tim had been stupid to trust someone just because they seemed to like him, just because Alexander was handsome. Beauty wasn’t an indicator for goodness, in fact, it was deceiving as hell. 

“I should have known better,” Tim sighed. 

Jason’s strong fingers curled around his knee and stayed there. His skin felt warm and alive against Tim’s own. It made him relax a bit more into the couch. 

“So, he seduced you and your parents and then what?” Jason asked. 

“Then he invited us for a vacation and that’s when everything went to shit,” Tim said. 

“He killed your parents and made you a vampire,” Dick said. 

Tim closed his eyes because he didn’t want to see their faces when he said it. “He didn’t kill my parents. I did.” 

The silence was so heavy that Tim could feel it pressing down on him. 

“I know you didn’t kill your parents,” Jason said.

“I did,” Tim replied. He did. 

“Tim,” Dick said and there were so many emotions in his voice that Tim broke down. He had planned on how to say it, how to tell the story, but with Dick so clearly stressed about it all, it just came out in a jumble of words. 

“It was on that vacation, it seemed like a good idea. To get away from it all. And my parents were really into it. We had fun, for days, and I felt like, yes, we were a family and then things changed. He showed me who he really was. What he really was and he told me he wanted me by his side. I – I was fascinated and I was scared and I said no.” Tim took a deep breath. “He laughed.”  
Jason’s fingers tightened on his knee. 

“And then he grabbed me and did it, I don’t remember much about it. He said after, I’ll soon see things his way. He locked me up. Days I think. I could feel the hunger growing inside me. It was a real thing, real living thing, that wanted to be fed. And then one night he pushed food into the small dark room and I never felt anything as wonderful as sinking my teeth into it.”

“Tim,” Dick said, grabbing him and pulling him against his chest. “It wasn’t your fault.” 

“I ate my parents, Dick!” Tim said. 

“It wasn’t your fault,” Dick repeated. 

“How did you get away?” Jason asked. 

“He wanted the money, of course, I was the sole heir. He couldn’t make me give it to him. I didn’t see it his way, not even after months of being locked up and him talking, always talking to me.”

“He let you go,” Jason said. “In the hopes you’d get lonely and go back to him.”

“Yes,” Tim replied. 

“But you didn’t. You found a cause instead. Became a vigilante, hooked up with Jay and then with me,” Dick said, gently stroking his hair. 

“I fell in love with Jason and you,” Tim stated, because he had never said it before, but right now he needed them to know. 

“As if we didn’t know,” Jason said. Dick just kissed his hair. 

“So, that guy let you be because you were alone and miserable and only living for the vigilantism,” Jason continued. “And then he found out you’re actually happy and now he wants to-” he stopped and Tim waited. “No, he is after you because you now have Dick, and two vamps could take him.” 

To be completely honest, Tim hadn’t thought about that possibility when he first changed Dick. He just wanted Dick to live. But he couldn’t deny that it crossed his mind after, especially as he saw how ruthless Dick could be. 

“He thinks you want to go after him,” Jason finished. 

“Do you want to go after him?” Dick asked, gently pushing him away, so he could look Tim in the eyes. 

“Yes,” Tim said. 

~Three~

Tim didn't think his revenge would just fall into his lap, but right now it kind of felt that way. He had Dick, and he had Jason, who was ruthless too when it came to protecting what he considered his.

“What about his boys?” Jason asked, as he played with a knife. It was captivating to watch the knife between Jason's fingers. It seemed like a living breathing thing to Tim. 

He knew it was because Dick was gone and he hadn’t told them where he was going except that it was for a case. So Jason played with knives because he was worried.

Tim blinked and concentrated on Jason's face. “We have to separate him from them. I don't think they’re all evil. Maybe some have a similar back-story as me.” 

“So, you don't want to pull a Lestat on them and burn them all,” it wasn't a question, but Tim shook his head no anyway. “You don't have a plan.”

“Yet,” Tim said. “I wasn't thinking about Alexander much. I was focused on other things.”

“Like the scumbag who bought Dick's murder video,” Jason said, throwing the knife at the wall. The wall was a lost cause anyway, because Jason liked to throw things a lot when he was angry. After the first few accidents, Tim and Dick decided to dedicate one wall to Jason's practice and angry outbursts. 

“Yes, that.”

“And then you were attacked and now this is our priority,” Jason said 

Tim nodded. It wasn't like he could argue that. The scum who bought Dick's murder video wasn't a threat right now. As far as they knew, his only crime was to buy these things and get off on them. As long as they didn't know he or she, commissioned those snuff-films as well... and he wasn't trying to kill them either. Alexander was trying to kill Tim. It was due to his vigilante training and luck that Tim was still there and breathing. 

“We will get him, we will kill him and then we will find that scumbag who bought that video and when all of this is done we can find a new exciting hobby.” 

“What were you thinking about? Baking? Crochet?” 

“Maybe gardening,” Jason replied, smiling. 

Strangely enough Tim could absolutely see Jason gardening and enjoying it too. For all his faults he had a nursing streak a mile wide. 

“Vegetables? Flowers?”

“Flowers for you and Dick,” Jason answered, “Vegetables for me.” 

“We don’t need flowers, Jason.”

“No one needs, flowers, Tim,” Jason replied. “But it’s nice to have them and it’s an old custom around this globe, I heard, to give flowers to the people one likes.” 

Tim could feel himself blush. No one had ever given him flowers. 

“I could eat you up, you know?” Jason said, getting up from the chair and planting himself in front of Tim. Tim’s face was perfectly aligned with Jason’s cock. 

“Shouldn’t that be my line?” Tim asked, looking up at Jason through his lashes. He was playing the innocent angle up for Jason, because he knew Jason got off on it. And to be perfectly honest, Tim got off on it too. 

Jason cupped Tim’s face with his big hand and Tim leaned into it. “Maybe,” Jason breathed, and then his fingers curled around Tim’s neck, tangled in his hair and pulled Tim close. “Maybe you should just put your mouth on me then,” he said, pressing Tim’s face against his still jean covered cock.

Tim opened his mouth and breathed on it, until the bulge was in his mouth. The feel of rough denim on his tongue and against his lips made him moan. Jason’s fingers tightened in his hair. 

“You look really good like this, you know,” Jason said, “But you would look better with my cock disappearing between those pretty lips.”

Tim hummed in agreement and let his hands slide up Jason’s legs. God, but he loved Jason’s legs. Strong and hard and solid. His fingers played with the buttons of Jason’s jeans where his mouth wasn’t getting them wet. 

Jason let up so Tim could get at the buttons properly, he parted the fly and then leaned in again, kissing and mouthing at Jason’s cock, that got steadily harder in his boxers, until his underwear was wet from Tim’s mouth. Jason let him. He didn’t hurry Tim along. 

“Take your time, Timmy,” Jason whispered harshly. “I know you haven’t done this very often.” He carded his fingers through Tim’s hair gently as he lied through his teeth so sweetly. It made Tim even harder in his pants. He loved to play this game with Jason. 

He licked around Jason’s cock hesitantly at first which made Jason groan and his fingers tighten in Tim’s hair again. 

Tim pulled away just enough to mumble, “I know I’m not good at-”

“You’re doing fine,” Jason cut in, “Can you take a bit more?”

Tim nodded and leaned in again. He opened his mouth wide and took Jason in. 

“That’s it,” Jason said. “Just imagine it’s a nice big lollypop.”

Tim moaned. God, but Jason’s mouth was filthy. He was so hard he was leaking and he wasn’t the only one, Tim could taste Jason’s precome on his tongue. He sucked harder, felt suddenly greedy and was sure Jason would stop him, but he didn’t. He let his hips trust forward gently, making Tim take more of his cock every time until Tim was swallowing it whole.

“Fuck, do I love when you do that,” Jason said, holding Tim’s head in place and fucking his throat.  
Tim was busy getting his cock out and fucking his own hand. He was so turned on it only took a few more filthy whispered words from Jason before he came all over his hand. Jason fucked his mouth until he came down Tim’s throat, but kept Tim there, kept his cock in Tim’s mouth until Tim was ready to pull away. 

His breathing was still too fast. He wiped his hand on his pants and looked up at Jason. “You did good, Timmy,” Jason said and Tim’s cock twitched with interest again. He shook his head. 

“Thank you.”

“Natural born cock-sucker,” Jason said, holding a hand out to him. 

Tim took it, let Jason pull him up. “You’re the worst.”

“You love it, gets you hard and gets you off like it’s nobody’s business,” Jason countered. He leaned down to kiss Tim. It was a hard kiss and left Tim panting once they parted. 

“It does,” Tim said. 

Jason grinned and put his cock away. 

Tim blushed, because he forgot all about that and did the same. Once they were decent again, Jason stretched and looked at him hard. “You need a good few hours of sleep and I need food.”

“How are these things related?”

“They aren’t,” Jason answered. 

“You made it sound like they were.”

“That’s one of my many skills, but seriously, go to bed. Once Dick is back from wherever the hell he went, and I had time to yell at him for not telling us a goddamned thing, he would want to get a piece of your sweet ass too.” 

Tim made a face. “Should we reward Dick for being reckless?”

“Should we punish ourselves by not having sex with Dick?” Jason asked. 

“Valid question,” Tim admitted. 

“We know the answer to that.”

“No,” they said in unison and Tim smiled. 

“Go to bed,” Jason said and Tim nodded and did. 

~+~

Dick was at the breakfast table staring at a bowl of cereal like they offended him when Tim woke up. Daylight was spilling through the windows and Tim felt warm, happy, and rested. Maybe Jason had been on to something after all. He had needed some sleep. 

“Are they talking back yet?” Tim asked, grabbing a blood bag from the fridge. 

“What? Oh. No, of course not.”

“Why are you staring at a bowl of cereal, Dick?” Tim wanted to know, sitting down at the table, facing Dick and the bowl. 

“I was feeling hungry.”

“Dick-”

“Not like blood hunger,” Dick cut in, looking at Tim intently. “I know by now how blood hunger feels. This is not it. It feels like real hunger. Back from when I was still human.”

“You are still human,” Jason said from the door. He was only wearing a towel around his hips and there was still water on his skin. Dripping down from his hair. Tim stared at it, followed its path down and down and down. 

“Not what I mean,” Dick said, and Tim blinked, looked at Jason’s face, who grinned. 

“You can’t eat human food,” Jason said. 

“I know, but I still feel like I can,” Dick replied. 

“The last time you did, it-”

“I know,” Dick cut him off, frustrated and shoved the bowl away. “I know,” he said calmer. “Maybe I’m sick or something. Can vampires get sick?”

Tim felt helpless, because he didn’t know. “I don’t think so. I’ve never felt what you’re describing and I’ve never had a cold or anything since I was turned,” Tim answered. But he had been turned by an old vampire and Dick had been turned by a fledgling. On the other side, Tim knew that Alexander had only given him enough to ensure the change, Tim had given Dick everything he had to give on the night of his turning. Maybe it had been too much?

“Maybe I should let someone check me out,” Dick said. 

“And with someone, you mean Bruce,” Jason replied, he was still just standing there in a towel and Tim thought he really should put on some clothes, because there was no way this was going to turn into sexy times soon.

“I do trust him Jason,” Dick said. 

Jason crossed his arms over his chest. “Well, even if you go to B. What do you think he can do? He’s not a doctor and you are a mile away from being a normal patient. What should he even compare your symptoms to? There is no database he can access on vampires and how their bodies work.”

“He could compare my system to Tim’s,” Dick said. 

“And did you ask Tim if he would be fine with that?” Jason scoffed, because he knew that Dick didn’t. 

Tim was beginning to suspect that Dick had been thinking about it for some time now. That this wasn’t a spur of the moment thing. 

“This isn’t the first time you have had those cravings, since that time that put you in the coma, is it?” Tim asked. 

Dick sighed. “No, it isn’t.”

“Goddamned it, Dick,” Jason said. 

Tim felt like yelling at Dick for keeping that a secret too. But it wouldn’t help anyone right now. 

“I didn’t think it was anything-”

“Strange? You should have mentioned? Dangerous?” Jason cut in. 

“Jay,” Tim said gently. 

Jason glared at him and then at Dick again. “You talk sense into him then,” he snapped and disappeared into the bedroom. Hopefully to get dressed, Tim thought. 

“That went well,” Dick commented dryly. 

“How did you expect it would go over, Dick? You kept shit from us, and I think it’s important that you still have this human hunger. And there is Alexander just waiting to take us on, or me, or you or Jason!” Tim hissed. 

“Tim.”

“You could be SICK,” Tim said. 

“You said I can’t get sick.”

“I know shit about other vampires, Dick. I think we established that already. I only have myself to compare things to. Alexander told me next to nothing. He might have if I had stuck around, but I didn’t.”

“Understandable,” Dick said. 

“I tried to find out more about vampires, but it’s hard if you don’t have a Sire who would speak for you. They’re a secretive bunch.”

“Not like you and me,” Dick joked. 

Tim had to smile, he couldn’t help himself. “No, not like us at all.”

Dick sighed and got serious again. “I realize I should have said something sooner, but it was just a random craving.”

“It’s getting worse then?” Tim asked, but it wasn’t really a question.

“Yes, it does. Are you willing to let Bruce check you out? To compare data?”

“Only if he’s going to destroy it afterwards,” Tim answered. “All of it. Yours too.”

Dick rubbed the back of his neck. Tim had the sudden urge to kiss him there. “That’s going to be a tough sell.” 

“I’m only trying to protect us, Dick,” Tim said. 

Dick looked him directly in the eyes, like he had to make a point. “I know.” 

“Good. Do you want me to be there when you talk with Bruce?”

“No,” Dick answered, shaking his head. “I’ll do it alone and let you know how it went.”

“You realized that Jason won’t let us go there alone.”

Dick smiled at that. “I know.” 

~Four~

It took a few days for Dick to get in touch with Bruce and once he did, he told them when Bruce expected them. 

“And he just said yes, he will look you two over and then make some conclusions and then destroy all the data?” Jason asked. 

Dick rubbed his neck. “It seems he has had a run in with a vampire once, so he has some data already, but nothing like what he will get from us.” 

Jason frowned. “That is not the answer to my question, Dick.”

“You realize I need his help and I can’t make him do shit, right?” Dick replied hotly. 

“I thought he loved you,” Jason spit. 

“He does!” 

“Like he loved me?” Jason asked. 

Dick closed his eyes. 

Tim knew about Jason’s feelings towards Bruce regarding his murder and he really couldn’t blame Jason for being bitter and disappointed. 

“Jay there is no one else who I trust to not fuck me over,” Dick said, resigned. 

“Do you really think Bruce would go after Dick?” Tim asked. “He didn’t go after you.”

“Well, he tried to make me see reason,” Jason replied. “With his fists.”

“To be fair, I’m sure he got as good as he was giving,” Tim said. 

“He didn’t put you down,” Dick said. 

“I left the city,” Jason pointed out. 

“I’m not living in Gotham either. None of us are, Jason. I won’t go batshit crazy and start killing people in the streets for their blood either. He knows that.” 

Jason gave him a look. “Fine. I don’t like it, but fine.”

“Okay,” Tim said. He didn’t like it either. He was pretty sure he could trust The Batman not to fuck them over, but he wasn’t one of Batman’s kids. He was no one to the Batman. If he should step out of line, the Batman would probably have no qualms putting him away. 

But Tim wouldn’t leave a trail if he should step out of line one day. 

“Thank you,” Dick said. 

~+~

Bruce was very businesslike about the whole thing. He took blood samples and asked a lot of questions, made Dick describe his symptoms, which as far as they went was only this one human feeling hunger. 

He asked Tim a lot of questions too, but Tim didn’t have many answers. He didn’t know. He couldn’t ask anyone, expect for Alexander, but as he was planning to kill that man, he wasn’t going to ask any favors. It just seemed in bad taste. 

“I will get back to you on this as soon as I can. You aren’t in any danger from this, are you?” Bruce asked. 

Dick shook his head. “As long as I’m not giving in, no. I don’t think so. It’s just weird, is all and I don’t want…I want to know what it is.” 

Bruce nodded. 

Jason was just lurking around in the shadows of the Batcave, saying nothing, but watching everything, Tim knew that. 

Tim wasn’t sure if Jason would really pull the trigger if Bruce would do anything to Dick or him, and he didn’t want to find out, or put Jason in a position where he had to make that choice.

Dick hopped from the table he had been sitting on and stretched. “I’m going to see Damian upstairs if that’s cool with you?” he asked. 

Bruce nodded again; Jason grunted something about heading home and looked at Tim. 

“I’m heading back with Jason,” Tim said. 

“See you later then,” Dick said and smiled at them. 

Tim shook his head, but smiled back. 

~+~

He spent the next few days and nights tracking down Alexander and his boys. There were only five with him as far as Tim could tell, which – was more than Tim had on his side. But he was pretty sure he could get rid of two of them by offering them a really big amount of money. They had expensive tastes and Alexander seemed to keep them on a tight leash. 

“You want to give them money to disappear?” Jason asked. 

“I know you think it would be better to kill them off, but I really think they’ll take the money and make off with it to never see Alexander who is controlling their lives.”

Jason crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at Tim. “You are right, I would kill them all, but maybe your plan isn’t too bad. If they should step out of line in the future, I’m sure we can hunt them down and-”

“Pull a Lestat on them?” Tim asked, smiling. 

Jason smiled back. “Exactly.” 

“Why do you want to kill them all?” 

Jason sighed. “Because it’s easier in the long run. When they’re dead, they can’t hurt you.”

“But it’s not easier now, Jay,” Tim said. “They are vampires, strong and fast and they want to live. If we try to kill them, they will fight us. We will lose. Buying them off is a good solution.”

“I see your point and I already said I’m fine with that plan. Give them new identities as well and make them disappear.”

Tim smiled again. “It’s better to have friends than enemies, Jay.” 

Jason nodded. “I know.”

“I know you do,” he held out his hand and looked at Jason. 

“What’s this?” Jason asked, amused, cocking his head like he had no idea what Tim was doing. 

“Come here,” Tim said. 

“Why?” 

“Because I just heard Dick on the roof, Jay, and I think it would be good to be already naked when he comes through the door, don’t you?” 

“Damn,” Jason said. “You make an appealing argument.”

Tim wriggled his fingers and Jason stepped forward, grabbed his hand and pulled him against his chest. Tim put his ear to Jason’s chest and listened to his heart. It sounded different from Dick’s, it sounded different from a vampire's. And he loved the somewhat faster beat of it. 

Jason grabbed his ass and scooped him up, Tim slung his legs around Jason’s middle and let Jason carry him into the bedroom. 

They weren’t completely naked when Dick came through the door which was a good thing, because Dick looked like he had been hit by a train. 

“Shit,” Jason said and let Tim down. “What happened?” 

Dick opened his mouth but nothing came out and he collapsed against the wall instead. 

“Alexander,” Tim hissed. 

Jason kneeled down and held up his wrist to Dick. 

Dick shook his head. “Blood bags.”

Tim ran into the kitchen and grabbed three just to be sure. Dick’s body needed it to heal itself. And he didn’t know yet how much damage had been done. 

He handed them over while Jason sat beside Dick, not touching, but just being there. They waited for Dick to empty all the bags and then Jason grabbed Dick’s face and kissed him, bloody lips and all. “I’ll kill him.” 

Dick smiled. The bruises on his face were already healing. 

“What happened?” Tim asked again. 

“He and one of his boys caught me unaware. I was just on my way to that diner Jay likes to grab something for him and they just – came out of nowhere. There was the usual struggle and I didn’t enjoy it all, Tim. He is strong and he is mean, but he didn’t think I would just jump without a real plan-”

“Because he doesn’t know you like we know you,” Jason cut in. 

“Because no vampire would so close to dawn,” Tim said. 

“You would,” Dick said with a smile. 

And Dick was right about that too. Tim would. “We need to get you into bed.”

“I don’t think I’m up for anything right now,” Dick joked. 

Jason rolled his eyes and helped him up. Tim was already weak like a human; the sun was shining through their bedroom windows. 

They put Dick into bed, stripped him of everything except his boxer briefs and let him sleep.

~+~

“I don’t think he wanted to kill me,” Dick said that evening, once he was up again. There were no marks or bruises on his body, he was all healed up, but Tim was still angry to the bone about this. 

“No, I don’t think so either. He wanted to capture you, so he could get to Tim,” Jason said. 

“And you too,” Tim said. “I’m sure he wants us all, either on his side or out of the way. He would have no scruples at all to turn you Jay.” 

“You would be a valuable asset,” Dick said. 

“Gee, I feel so loved,” Jason replied, rolling his eyes. 

“You are loved, by us, so don’t even,” Dick said, waving his hand. 

“So, he wants us on his side or he wants us gone, because he knows now that Tim won’t let this go, that he was playing the long game from the very beginning,” Jason said, grabbing Dick’s hand and kissing his knuckles. 

“I wasn’t. If he had left us alone, I wouldn’t have gone after him,” Tim said. 

“You were thinking about revenge, were you not? You did want justice for you parents, did you not?” Jason asked. 

“Yes,” Tim admitted. “But I never wanted to put you in danger because of it and I would have let it be, if he would have let us be.” 

“Tim-” Dick said.

“You are more important, this is more important. My parents are dead, I can’t do anything for them anymore,” Tim cut him off. 

“Well, it’s his own damn fault then, that he just couldn’t let you live your life in peace, isn’t it?” Jason asked. 

“Yes,” Dick answered. “He has no one but himself to blame.”

Tim nodded. 

“You’re still going to pay the two off that want to leave, right?” 

“If they still want to leave, sure,” Tim said. 

“Get on that then and fast. We need to do something about this guy now, before he gets any ideas,” Jason replied. 

“On it,” Tim said.

“Will you have to meet with them?” Dick asked. 

Tim shook his head. “No, I will do this all spy-like over e-mail and offshore bank accounts.” 

“Little genius vamp,” Jason said fondly. 

“I have my moments,” Tim replied and got up to grab his laptop. Jason was right, they needed to act now. If this part of the plan went over without a hitch, they would be so much closer to get rid of Alexander and have their lives back. Tim was done with hiding, he was going to protect what was his and he was going to make Alexander pay for the murder of his parents. 

~+~

It was ridiculously easy to pay those two boys off. They wanted a way out, but didn’t see one. Tim could relate, it was hard when you were relatively freshly turned and had no place to stay and no money. And Alexander breathing down your neck, threatening your life and the life of your partner, maybe even your human family. Maybe it was that easy, Tim thought later, because these boys had fallen in love with each other and because they weren’t happy about having to share each other with Alexander. 

Tim felt for them and he was glad that he could help them. 

“Another good deed done,” Jason said once Tim informed them about the state of this part of the plan to get rid of his Sire. 

“I just thought of something,” Dick threw in, sitting up straighter. “When we kill him, and we will, no questions there, will other vampires be after us?”

Tim shook his head. “No, there isn’t a council or anything. They are weary of lone vampires, but they don’t really care for each other’s affairs much, Dick. At least that’s what Alexander told me.”

“And we trust him now?” Jason scoffed. 

“We don’t, but I think back then he didn’t have a reason to lie to me, he was trying to get me on his side, to be part of his coven, to hand over my parents’ house and money.”

“To lure you into his bed,” Dick said. 

Tim nodded. “As if. But the point is, that he could just do these things and no one cared. I mean no other vampire stepped up and said, no, you can’t. They left him alone and he left them alone.”

“Okay,” Jason replied. “We are still not going to make a big production out of it. We get rid of him, rip out his heart, bury the ashes, and be done with it.”

Tim blinked. “Okay, I see you have thought about this.” 

“I like to have a plan,” Jason said grinning. 

“Any idea how we can separate Alexander from his boys?” 

“Well, there is three of them and there is three of us,” Jason said, shrugging. 

Tim exchanged a look with Dick. “Jay-”

“I saw that, you little fucks,” Jason cut in. “I know they are vampires. I also know all their weaknesses, because I live with you two and I am – I know you two like to forget that – a badass vigilante, who came back from the death. Has been trained by the Batman and the League and has been up against all kinds of meta-humans. So, don’t even think about telling me to sit this one out.”

Tim could hardly argue with that. Jason was right on all accounts. “Let’s make a plan then,” he said. 

Jason and Dick nodded. 

~+~

It didn’t take that long to come up with a plan. Tim was good at planning and he knew that both Jason and Dick would have his back. Would fight for him and each other till the bitter end. Not that Tim thought they would lose this one. 

“You okay?” Dick asked and Tim looked up from the laptop screen and blinked at Dick. 

“Yeah, sure. Why wouldn’t I be?”

Dick crossed his arms over his chest. He was only wearing a soft looking worn t-shirt and it made his arms look biteable.

“Because you’re so close to killing the one who killed your parents and changed your life forever, Tim. Don’t even try to sell me this, ‘I am fine’, bullshit.”

Tim sighed, rubbed at his eyes. “But I am fine, Dick.” 

“Tim-”

“I’m different from you, and you were fine with killing the scumbags that murdered you.”

“For me it was all very fresh,” Dick countered. 

“What are you saying? That you wouldn’t have killed them if you had more time to think about it or calm down?” Tim asked. Not believing a word of it. 

Dick sighed closing his eyes briefly. “I don’t know. I just know that this thing with your parents-“

“Wasn’t it the same thing with your parents? Weren’t they killed, didn’t you want revenge?”

“I did, that’s why I became Robin and later Nightwing, but I didn’t kill the man who murdered my parents.” 

“No, you didn’t and that was mostly because you had Bruce, I had no one, Dick. I already told you if he would have left me alone, if he would have left us alone, I wouldn’t try to kill him now. But I don’t see another way and to be honest, yes, I want revenge. I’m fine with this. I’m fine with my choices. Are you?” 

“Yes,” Dick said so fiercely that it made Tim’s heart beat faster. This wasn’t only a yes to mayhem and murder, this was a yes to everything else to. To being a vampire, to being with Tim and Jason for the long run, and a vampires life was so much longer than a humans. Dick was in this for real, for good. 

Forever. 

Tim got out of the chair and grabbed Dick by the neck, he had to strain a bit to do it, but he didn’t care. It was hot in fact that he was so much smaller than both Jason and Dick. It was hot to know that Dick would submit to him anyway. 

“I love you, you know that, right?” Tim said, between biting Dick’s lips. 

“I know,” Dick replied and let Tim press him against the nearest wall. 

“Good,” Tim said, it was more of a growl really. He felt hungry for Dick suddenly. Ravenous really. He needed to taste Dick, to feel him against his skin, to be inside him. “I want to fuck you Dick.” 

“Yeah.”

“And bite you,” Tim added. 

“Fuck…yeah,” Dick hissed, he was already taking off his clothes. This would be a hard and fast fuck and it didn’t seem like Dick had anything against it. In fact he seemed as eager and desperate for it now like Tim felt. With all the shit going on lately they hadn’t really had time to indulge in carnal activities. Tim couldn't remember the last time the three of them were together in bed and having sex. 

Tim kissed him again hard and then stepped back to grab the lube, when he was back at Dick’s side, Dick was already naked, and bracing himself against the wall, his legs spread wide. 

“I could stare at you for hours while I get myself off,” Tim admitted. 

Dick laughed. “That would be rather selfish, Tim.” 

“I am selfish sometimes,” Tim admitted, but he stepped closer to Dick, kissed Dick’s nape before he opened the lube. “Right now too,” he added, and shoved two fingers inside Dick. Dick moaned and it went straight to Tim’s cock. He prepared Dick as fast as he dared, shoved his pants and underwear down only as far as it needed to go for Tim to be able to push inside Dick. Dick hissed and Tim panted against Dick’s naked back, kissed it lightly, bit it. “You feel so good clutching me, Dick. Fuck.”

Dick chuckled. “Come on, fuck me. Hard.” 

And Tim did. When he felt Dick shaking and tightening around him he grabbed Dick’s cock hard and stroked fast, while he sank his teeth into Dick’s neck. Dick cried out and came seconds later all over Tim’s hand and the wall. Tim fucked Dick through it. It seemed like it was going on forever. Dick’s taste in Tim’s mouth was making Tim feel hot all over. 

“Mine,” Tim growled and came hard inside Dick’s perfect ass. 

He licked the wound and Dick shuddered. “That was something,” Dick said. 

Tim kissed his shoulder and pulled out gently. “I- yeah. It was.” He had the stupid urge to ask if Dick liked it, but Dick’s body language said it all. He turned around and looked at Tim. Naked and glorious and Tim’s. 

“Come here,” Dick said and Tim let Dick pull him in and hold him close, inhaling Dick and blood and spunk. He didn’t even care that he was messing up his clothes. It felt good to be held by Dick. Dick kissed his temple and whispered nonsense into Tim’s ear until he was ready to let go. 

“We should clean up,” Tim said. 

“Yeah, and we should totally do this again, once Jay is back.” Dick grinned. 

Tim grinned back. That sounded like a great plan. 

He let Dick use the shower first while he cleaned the wall and then shut down the laptop. Right now he wasn’t in the mood to stare at files and make backup plans. 

Right now curling up with Dick on the couch and waiting for Jay to come home sounded like a good idea. 

 

~Five~

Tim counted on Alexander being cocky and it seemed that his plan was working. Alexander had been watching them and they knew it. It was actually Jason’s idea to use it against Alexander.  
And now they were leading Alexander to where they wanted him to be. Tim knew that Alexander would go after Jason and Jason had known it too, because Alexander thought that Jason was their weak link. 

He had already encountered Dick and Dick got away, he had his difficulties with Tim as well. And they made it look, in the last few weeks, like they were sheltering Jay, their human companion. 

“Red Hood, you’re in position?” 

“Ready when you are,” Jason replied. A cocky tone in his voice that Tim loved. His heart was beating faster. This was it. Justice, at last. 

“Okay,” Tim said, waiting and watching for Alexander and his boys to show up. They set traps for the younger vampires and Dick was going to take them out. Tim wasn’t worried about it. Dick was in great shape and he knew now what he had to look for. Dick was nothing if not adaptable.

“Let’s do this,” Dick said. 

Tim nodded, even if no one could see him. 

Tim waited until Dick took out the first vampire and then joined in the fight. They didn’t kill the young ones, neither Dick nor Tim saw the necessity in that. 

When Dick and Tim arrived at Jason’s position, Jason was about to lose the fight. He was bleeding from several wounds and his arm was broken, but he was still fighting, still holding Alexander off.  
And that was all they really needed from Jason. 

“It’s over,” Jason said when he saw Dick and Tim. Jason was grinning, a gruesome grin with blood on his teeth. 

“I don’t think so, once I make you mine-” Alexander started, but Dick was on him in seconds. 

“He won’t ever be yours,” Dick hissed, already punching Alexander as hard as he could. 

“What he said,” Jason added, retreating to a corner. 

Tim had the urge, the need really, to look after Jason, to see if he was alright, but he suppressed it. This wasn’t the time or place, and Jason had already put himself out of harm’s way. 

Tim left Jason to it and joined Dick in the fight. Alexander was stronger and faster, but once Dick was able to pin him down, Tim injected the new drug he had developed especially for this occasion. 

“What did you do to me?” Alexander hissed, his veins were ropes under his perfect skin. It wouldn’t kill him, but it would slow him down, make him weak. 

“Ropes,” Dick demanded and Tim handed them over. They couldn’t kill Alexander here. Killing a vampire was messy business. He helped Dick tie and gag Alexander. “You okay, Jay?” 

“Had worse,” Jason said, wincing slightly. 

It was fucked up, Tim knew, that he wanted to jump Jay’s bones right now. Press him against the nearest surface and worship his bloody body. Tim licked his lips and Jason grinned at him. 

“Pervert,” Jason said, affectionately. 

Tim shrugged. He was. And Jason loved it. 

“Okay, guys, we need to get out of here and take care of this,” Dick said. 

Tim nodded, sending Jason a questioning look. 

Jason waved it away. So Tim helped Dick with Alexander who was still hissing and trying to get away from them. 

“I wish I could knock him out,” Dick said. 

“The serum will do it in no time,” Tim replied and followed Jason to the car. 

They threw Alexander in the back of the van with Tim, while Dick drove, and Jason cleaned up as best he could in the passenger seat.

Alexander was staring at Tim, his eyes bright with hatred. Tim knew that feeling all too well. He wanted to tell Alexander this, but then he just looked away from his sire. Jason was right. Kill them and be done with it. It was just a matter of time now. 

~+~

The car rolled to a halt by the old school Dick had been turned in. There wasn’t much left of it anymore, but the place was deserted enough for this. No one would look here. 

Jason’s arm was already set when Dick opened the backdoor of the van. The bleeding had stopped and the gashes were already healing. Dick had fed Jason his blood. 

“Out with you,” Dick said and Tim obeyed. Alexander was just staring at them. 

“You want to hear anything he has to say?” Jason asked, with a look at the gag. 

Tim had a lot of questions, but no, he didn’t want to hear another word out of Alexander’s mouth. 

He shook his head and Jason nodded grimly. “No last words for the scumbag then. Fine with me.” 

Dick and Tim dragged Alexander out of the van, he was weak by now. His body fighting the drug Tim had given him. 

“So now what?” Dick asked, once they were away from the van. 

“Now we kill him, Dick,” Jason said, lighting a cigarette. He took a deep drag and then let it out slowly. “Cut out the heart and burn the rest, right?”

Tim nodded. 

Jason unsheathed the hunting knife he always carried around and handed it over to Tim. This was going to get messy. “Or do you want me to do it?” Jason asked, as Tim was just staring at the knife. Would this even work? There was skin, muscle, bone… And Alexander was a vampire. 

“No, I’ll do it. It’s…it’s mine.” 

Jason nodded. “We can wait for the sun to come up. It should be easier then.” 

“I haven’t murdered anyone in bright daylight,” Tim said. It was a stupid thing to say. 

“Tim…are you sure you want to do this?” Dick asked. He wasn’t looking at Alexander, only at Tim. 

“Yes, I want him gone and I know he won’t leave us alone. He’s not the type. Proved it again and again.” 

“Okay, do you want us to wait by the van?” 

Tim shook his head. He didn’t want to be alone right now. 

Jason finished his smoke. “I brought a machete. It’s in the van.” 

Tim nodded. “Okay. Yes. I yes.”

Jason reached out then and dragged him into a hug. He kissed Tim’s temple. “You don’t have to prove anything to us, Timmy. I can do it. He means nothing to me. He meant something to you. Bruce meant something to me, that’s why he’s still alive.”

“Bruce didn’t kill your parents, Jay,” Tim whispered, squaring his shoulders. 

“No, he didn’t,” Jason said. 

“Get the machete, please.” 

Jason kissed his hair and then stepped away from Tim. “Be right back.”

“Jason is right, you know. You don’t have to do this,” Dick said. 

“I do have to do this, Dick. Like you had to kill the people who murdered you.” 

Dick nodded and they waited for Jason, always keeping an eye on Alexander. 

Jason didn’t take long, he handed Tim the machete and Tim took a deep breath. He looked at Alexander but didn’t know what to say. He felt empty inside, he had trusted this man, he had loved this man, and Alexander had betrayed him in the worst possible way. And now he was a danger to the people Tim loved. Tim had to get rid of him. 

~+~

Once he had cut out the heart everything else fell into place. Tim wasn’t thinking about it much. It was just a task he had to do and then he could go home. With Jason and Dick. 

Jason handed him the lighter and Tim watched Alexander’s body go up in flames. He hadn’t thought about the process much, but the body burned faster than human flesh. Tim wondered if it had anything to do with how old Alexander was. As long as the heart was still intact you couldn’t burn a vampire alive, but Alexander’s heart was lying at Tim’s feet, the blood already mixing with the soil below. 

“You should burn that too,” Dick said, looking at the heart. 

“I will. Separately. Once the ashes are scattered,” Tim replied. 

They watched Alexander burn in silence after that. 

Once Tim could be reasonably sure that there was nothing left of his Sire except the heart he scattered the ashes and then set the heart on fire too. 

The heart, for some reason, took nearly three hours to burn into ashes. 

Tim was exhausted and filthy when they were finally done. Dick scooped him up and carried him to the van and Tim wasn’t even protesting. It felt good to be held by Dick. 

Dick handed Tim over to Jason and then sat down in the driver’s seat. 

“Home?” Dick asked. It wasn’t a real question. 

“Home,” Tim mumbled against Jason’s chest. 

~+~

Tim fell asleep in the car and was only vaguely aware that they made it home and that he was gently put into bed. He snuggled into the blanket and fell asleep again. 

Tim woke up to darkness and Dick and Jason in bed with him. He didn’t want to get up, but he was still in the clothes he had killed Alexander in and he wanted to get rid of them. 

“You’re awake,” Jason said. 

“Hmm,” Tim replied. 

“Wanna something to eat?”

“I want a shower,” Tim said. 

“Only a shower?” Dick asked, pressing closer to Tim. 

“Do you only think about sex?” Tim teased. 

“Not only,” Dick replied. “But right now I could eat you up.”

“I’m filthy, Dick.” 

“Hmm, that was never a turn off for me,” Dick said. 

Jason laughed and kissed Tim. It took Tim by surprise, but he recovered in no time and kissed Jason back. “Shower?”

“Yes,” Tim said. He untangled himself from his lovers and got out of bed. “Care to join me?”

“Don’t mind if we do,” Jason answered, grinning. 

Tim took off his clothes and stepped into the spacious shower. It didn’t take long for Jason and Dick to join him. 

Soon Tim was sandwiched between Dick and Jason. With Jason at his back, kissing his neck and whispering in his ear. “I’m proud of you.” 

“Jay-” Tim started, but then bit his lip because Dick’s hand was curling gently around Tim’s cock, coaxing it into hardness. It was slow and gentle and Tim felt so raw, so loved, it made it hard to breathe. Dick kissed him then and Jason pulled him even closer. He could feel how hard Jason was and he wanted nothing more than to feel Jason inside him. 

“What do you want, Timmy?” Jason asked.

“Fuck me, please,” Tim breathed. 

“And Dick?” 

“Should fuck me too,” Tim answered. 

“Yeah?” Dick asked. 

Tim nodded. “My mouth, you should use my mouth.” 

“Fuck, Tim,” Dick said, running a thumb over Tim’s bottom lip. Tim licked it and then sucked on it gently. “I love your mouth.” 

“I love you,” Tim replied, biting down on Dick’s thumb until he could taste blood. It exploded on his tongue, rich and delicious. 

“Hmm, love you too,” Dick said, he sounded drugged. 

“You two, clean up and then I want you out of here and in bed, like this you’re gonna hurt yourselves and I for one want to take Timmy up on his offer. Which was sex, Dickybird, if you can remember.”

Dick blinked and pulled his thumb out of Tim’s mouth. “Yes, I – yes. Bed. Good idea.” 

Jason grinned against Tim’s neck. “I have my moments.” 

Tim turned around and kissed Jason hard. “You are brilliant, Jay. You have to know that.” 

Jason smiled. “Come on, bed. Hot sex, some bloodplay?”

Tim’s cock twitched at the mention of blood. They never really called it that, never really- but yes, he wanted to do it. He wanted to suck on Jason’s neck, taste his blood while someone, Dick, it would be Dick, sucked his cock. It was a good thing that he and Dick had practically no recovery period.

~+~

Jason stripped the bed until only the sheet was left and grabbed the lube from the nightstand drawer.  
“Come on then, Timmy. Hands and knees,” he said. 

Tim bit his lip and made his eyes wide, because Jason loved when he played up the innocent angle a bit. 

Jason caught on, of course. “Don’t worry, Dick and I will take really good care of you, won’t we Dick?”

“Yes,” Dick said. “We will.” 

Tim nodded and then made his way slowly to the bed. He got on his hands and knees, exactly in the middle of the bed, and bowed his head. 

“Fuck,” Dick breathed. “You are so gorgeous.” And then Dick was there, in front of Tim and he was stroking Tim’s hair, his cheek, his neck, and then his finger was pressing against Tim’s lips while Jason opened the lube. 

Tim let them in. Jason knew exactly how to drive Tim crazy with only his fingers and it was so much hotter having Dick in front of him coping Jason’s rhythm with his fingers in Tim’s mouth. 

“You ready, Timmy?” Jason asked what seemed like an hour later. 

Tim could only nod. He was beyond ready. He needed them now. Now. NOW. 

“Okay,” Jason said, withdrew his fingers and then pushed in with his cock. He filled Tim out so good, Tim was trembling with it. 

“That’s it, Timmy,” Dick said, rubbing his cock against Tim’s lips. “Nice and easy now. Open up.”  
And Tim did. He let them in and let them set a nice slow, torturous pace. 

When Tim finally came, untouched, he was drenched in sweat, ready to pass out, but Jason wasn’t done yet and Dick was still holding out too. 

Tim sucked harder on Dick’s cock and Dick cursed and came down Tim’s throat. 

Jason followed soon after. 

Tim collapsed onto the bed as soon as Jason and Dick pulled out. He didn’t even care about the wet spot. Fuck the wet spot. He was boneless. 

“Good?” Dick asked. 

“Yes,” Tim whispered. “Very.” 

“Good,” Jason said. He kissed Tim’s spine and then sat next to Tim on the bed. “You want to just stay like this or are we going to try that other thing?” 

“Bloodplay?” Dick asked. 

“Hmm…” Jason said. 

“We will, but maybe not tonight,” Tim said. “I mean, you two can-”

“Shh, now. We’re going to do it together. Next time, when we’re in the mood,” Jason interrupted him. 

“Good,” Tim mumbled. His eyes were feeling heavy already. “I’m gonna nap now.”

“You do that,” Dick said and kissed his hair. It was the last thing Tim registered before sleep pulled him under. 

~+~

Two days later, Bruce Wayne called them about Dick’s results. 

“What do you mean nothing?” Dick asked. 

“I mean exactly that. There is nothing wrong with you. Not with your body. It works like Tim’s,” Bruce answered. 

“So…the cravings?” Dick asked. 

“It’s just that. Cravings. Like Damian being cranky when he wants Japanese candy.”

“Oh,” Dick said. 

“That’s good news, Dick,” Jason cut in. 

“I know. Thank you, Bruce,” Dick said and Bruce nodded and ended the call. 

“So, you’re fine, just didn’t adjust to not being able to eat human food. Mind over matter, Dick,” Jason said. 

“I guess,” Dick replied. 

“Aren’t you glad, you’re fine, Dick?” Tim asked. 

“Am I fine?” Dick replied. 

“You are. There is nothing wrong with your body. I – I was worried I messed up your turning,” Tim confessed. 

Dick smiled. “I see. Well, then, I guess, yes. I am glad and I am fine and the rest will fall into place.” 

“I talked to Alfred,” Jason said, leaning against the doorframe to the kitchen. “He gave me the recipe for the Finnish bloodsoup. I guess there are other things as well we could enjoy together. I mean, the soup wasn’t bad, was it?” 

“No,” Tim said. “It wasn’t bad at all. And it’s human food too.” 

“You…I love you two,” Dick said. 

Jason grinned. “Of course you do, we’re kickass and awesome in bed.” 

Dick laughed. 

Tim wished he could freeze this moment, but then he wouldn’t have others like this one or even better ones. 

For the first time since his turning, Tim was looking into the future full of hope.


End file.
